


Time

by HereForSnacks



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: First Kiss, Fluffy, M/M, Short, Spoilers, fix-it for the mid-credit scene, ughhhhh whyyyyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6763648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HereForSnacks/pseuds/HereForSnacks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I hated the mid credit scene so I wanted to fix it!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>MAJOR SPOILERS!!!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mimimoomoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimimoomoo/gifts).



It was the day before Bucky was to be going back on ice. Steve and Bucky were sitting silently in their hotel room. Steve was on the bed while Bucky was in the chair. Neither knew what was exactly going through the others head but they could guess. Steve was the one to break the silence.

"Listen, Buck, I'm only going to say this once because your decision is yours. I don't want you to go. I finally got you back and I don't want to loose you again. I know you may think that you're dangerous but I don't. I think we have the tech now to help, we just have to get our hands on it." Steve was looking straight at Bucky. During his speech Buck looked up and his eyes where filled with sadness and regret. Steve could see the humanity in his oldest friend. He could see the pain and the need to be unafraid of living as himself. Steve wanted him to unafraid of himself. Somehow it gave Steve the confidence to continue.

"And... And I don't know what you think about this and if you find it disgusting, well you have arrangements to escape me tomorrow. But, I um, I love you. A lot. I have since we were kids, but I could never say anything." Steve looked down. He watched his hands fiddle with a thread from a blanket. He tried to focus on talking." It might be weird because we're both guys but this isn't the 1940s anymore, gay people are normal and excepted. I know you might be grossed out and that's okay. So if-"

Steve was cut off by Bucky gently lifting his chin. When he looked up his face was so close to Bucky's their noses were touching. "You punk." And then they were kissing. It wasn't much of a kiss as it was them just pressing their mouths together. 

When they pulled away Steve's eyes searched Bucky's. "Jerk." Bringing their faces together again, this kiss was natural. It was a bit sloppy, their teeth clacked once or twice and their noses were constantly in the wrong place, but it felt like home. Bucky's hands found Steve's hips and Bucky pulled Steve in close. Steve's hands rose to tangle in his hair. 

When they pulled away for a second time Steve and Bucky just stood in each other's arms starring at each other for a few seconds. Bucky's face split in to with a grin. "I'm not gunna do it. I'm going to stay here. With you and we can deal with it together." Steve smiled back. 

"Okay. As long as you're happy." Bucky moved one hand to his face and stroked his cheek. "I am." They kissed again and again. Not caring about how long they were kissing or what time it was, because to them they had all the time in the world.

The next day instead of going to the lab and watch his love freeze in an attempt to save others, Steve got to cuddle with his love all day and help him catch up on all he's missed.


End file.
